Electronic Bliss
by princedwardriveria
Summary: A depressed Australian travelling to Japan finds happiness when he meets Luka, a fun, curious girl who shares his passion-music. With it, she transforms him into a confident, successful and ultimately happy person.
1. Airport Sighting

**Okay awesome update to chapter 1! Recap. I was going to use just be friends as inspiration, but felt Happy synthesiser was more appropriate. Written by a person who has a current obsession with Luka! BTW itallics are thoughts. BTW again, Luke is not to be confused with Luki, male counterpart to Luka.**

**Note:I've noticed people aren't reding the whole thing. They read chapter one and stop. Chapter 2 has half as many hits. Please, it would mean a lot if you stuck to the end. It's almost finished! And please take the time to review. i want to know what you think.  
><strong>

**Me does not owns Vocaloid or happy synthesiser but me wishes me did. Don't we all? Thank you to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and the creator of Happy sythesiser for their contribution to the world!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Airport Sighting<strong>

Wow. Japan. And I thought I would be so much more excited. Well, I guess I should've seen it coming. I had good reason to. Everything I did these days was less than thrilling. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back now, I'd just stepped off the plane. Time to get on with the show. As I walked towards the Gate another plane flew in and messed up my beautiful silver/grey hair. Darn, I just had it cut before I left. And now it's ruined. Could this day get any more stupid, boring and generic?

Apparently it could.

I walked into the airport like a normal person and then across the halls like a normal person. Finally, I collected my luggage (or the very small amount of clothes and large amount of instruments that always followed me) like a normal person. Normal. I have and always will hate it.

I'm a performer, you see, so my mind is sort of wired to a more creative way of life. Nothing makes me happier than to see people's faces light up when they hear some mind-blowing part of a song, especially when it's played by me. So everywhere I go, I have a few gigs booked to keep me, and the locals, happy.

If anything is normal in my world, it gets eradicated immediately. Normal people have this thing, and it's not that I hate them personally, but normal makes me feel… normal. Being normal makes me bored, and being bored makes me depressed. Being depressed is not a good thing, as I found out a few months ago. So I came to Japan. But somehow I managed to become intoxicated by its mood killing aura. I wonder where that came from.

Oh, right… everywhere. With my casual clothes and many kilos of luggage, I looked like a loser stranded in a sea of black and white suits and dresses. What was this? '_Well Luke, it's a giant international airport where thousands of business-men and women leave and arrive to make their product and make it the next big thing. Or not'_

Failure never failed to make me laugh. Especially if it happened to stuck up people.

I sighed, not because this was boring, but because I wanted to be like that. Not the stuck up person, but the successful businessman. Or maybe just a successful person. Being a warm-up act most of the time didn't exactly leave me with much, so I had to work another job to keep me afloat. Now, Jazz star… that's where I wanted to be. However I needed something or someone to inspire me, pick me up and toss me in a relatively positive direction and spur me to a better place.

'_Someone like_…_no, too fancy…too serious…umm, a little __too__ crazy…'_no I need someone who has enough sanity to realise what they are doing is complete suicide, yet still do it. How about…

"HER!" I shouted as I saw the mystery girl running towards me like something out of a movie. It was like destiny was pulling her towards me, until I found out that something was actually pushing her instead of pulling. The girl was getting chased by cops! Damn, no more awesome 'meant for each other' story. I realised that my shouting had alerted more guards to where she was and she started to run faster towards me. Darn, if she got caught I'd never see her again! With some last minute (or second) thinking, the exact moment she ran past me, I jumped in front of the guards. This unfortunately meant a whole pile of guards fell over and stacked on top of me.

'_Never. Doing. That. Again.'_

But it was worth it. The moment she ran past me, her long ('_was it champagne pink?') _hair brushed my face. With this I caught the scent of a double espresso, like she knew this would happen and had prepared for it by getting an energy boost from the coffee. '_Now that's the person __I__ need,' _I thought as I picked myself up and set off to look for the girl that I was so thoroughly impressed by. As I walked across the building all I thought about was finding her. When I stopped for a drink I almost forgot to pay because I was too busy thinking about finding her. And when I did pay, I immediately resumed thinking about finding her. I really needed this girl.

But the question was, '_would she help me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>HOOORAYY! I hoped you liked it cause I can't seem to find any other way of extending it. Please review cause then I won't know what to do and I'll kill myself.<strong>

**Edward: Okay, that's a little too far.**

**Me: Okay you're right. Also, in the unfortunate circumstance that you do want to post a flame, post it on facebook so I can't see it. See you soon!  
><strong>


	2. Airport Meeting

**HI! I'm flying through this story (I think). RAN was intended to be a Detective Conan joke, but I pulled it.**

**Own nothing except Luke and the story. I wish I owned Vocaloid. I think everyone does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Airport Meeting<strong>

And so I ran, and ran, and, "RAN!" I shouted for some weird reason. Why did I just say that? Something about these social 'experiments' I was conducting was making me crazy. Well, I knew I was crazy before this, but I was doing some really weird stuff lately. Like cementing my neighbour's car to the ground, yeah… that was uncalled for.

But this was an experiment I'd wanted to do for a long time. To see what it would be like for someone on the run from the cops. '_But it also gets me great marks for my report'_ a not so guilty conscience chimed in, somewhere at the back of my head. It was hard to deny this though. Being a top student means you gotta push the extra mile if you want to stay on top. People are, as my parents put it, "expecting you to do great things!" I guess they didn't realise how far their daughter was willing to go.

So as I ran down the hall, full of adrenaline and excitement, I was lucky to notice the guy.

'_What the…'_

He looked like such a jerk in those clothes. He didn't fit in, but that made him kind of cute to look at…hold it. That expression he just gave, it just killed the entire mood I was in. Not that that was a bad thing, I was getting distracted. I could tell that he was interested in what I was doing and it seemed that he was contemplating something. But then he did the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my LIFE!

He said. "HER!"

'_God dammit, why'd he give me away?' _Maybe because It was because I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM and I misjudged his look of interest as a sign that he would help me, or maybe he just thought I was weird because of my hair. I'd like to think it was the former. And if it's the hair, he's got something coming. I'll personally… wait; he looks like he's about to…

I didn't get to finish the thought before I brushed past him, my hair getting in his face. God, I hope he didn't smell the coffee…but that thought was gone as soon as I heard the 'CRASH' I was dreading would come. He had jumped.

I felt sorry for him, getting stacked on by guards and I also felt a bit guilty too, judging him on his mood at the time. You see, I'm a sort of happy person and it angers me to see that people aren't having a good time in life. So that's why I take drastic measures to research them. To really get an insight into their lives. And there was no way I was passing up an opportunity to study this one. But maybe later. Not right after this 'accident'.

I headed to the front of the airport, where the taxis picked people up from the arrivals area. I had originally come here to pick up a friend, but I found out I only had to drop her off a few minutes away. So after that, I came back here to run some 'experiments'.

Speaking of which, there was one now, just waiting to explode.

_(Luke POV)_

It had been 30 minutes since the 'encounter' and I now felt some new energy rush into me. Or maybe it was the girl rushing past me and the guards running into me that did it. But the prospect of finding her was dwindling and I had pretty much given up all hope, despite my energy. I decided that I was never going to see her again.

I was just about to leave the airport and hop a bus when I heard an argument arise at the convenience store on my right.

"Hey, you're not the one deciding what I stock!" said an angry male voice.

"Well I speak for the people and I say it is disgraceful that you can sell cigarettes when Japan has one of the highest smoking rates in the world!" shouted an equally angry girl.

The voice seemed fitting for the pink-haired girl that had rushed past me and I glanced over just to check it wasn't. I mean, why would she go back to making chaos if she'd just been saved from one?

I didn't know the answer to that, but apparently she did. Because it was her. Again.

And again, I would have to save her from an arrest. I knew she had that spark in her but I didn't know the spark was the size of the entire airport!

I ran in and quickly interrupted.

"Uh… excuse me sir, but my sister was having a moment. She's…" I whispered, "a bit special."

"WHAT! I thought you were on my side?" She blurted out.

"Ha! Nice try kid but I think I'd know her brother if I saw him. I reckon he'd look a bit more Japanese than you!" laughed the man.

Whoops, I forgot I wasn't in Australia anymore. However, this girl looked about as Japanese as me. Actually, she looked like she'd just walked out of an anime, with her wide eyes and light pink hair. But now wasn't the time to comment on her looks. I had to get her out of here, whether she liked it or not.

"Nice try, bro," she said sarcastically

"Okay I may not be your brother, but I know that you need to get out of here," I whispered.

"Could you give us a sec?" she said to the cashier and with that, she dragged me out in frustration by my shirt to where the cashier was just out of earshot. Like the man wanted any of her time.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Look, I've already saved you once today and I find it kind of annoying that you're risking yourself again and now I have to save you for the second time." I replied

"So now you're taking interest in me?" she giggled, obviously finding it funny.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't need protecting?" she asked in a way that pissed me off.

I had to step back in shock as I hadn't thought of that. She took this opportunity to run back to the convenience store. Well, if she wanted to spend her day bickering to some old guy, then so be it. I'll just watch her from the sidelines.

For another 10 minutes she continued with her argument on cigarettes until the man had had enough and called the police. At that point she ran off, me having to catch up to her.

We darted out of the airport and through the streets towards the train station, only a minute away. Luckily there was no queue for the tickets so we passed that quickly. With about 20 metres to go, the guards burst through the door and down the hall. But we were closer and seemingly had luck on our side. As soon as we stepped through into the carriage the door slammed shut and the train started to pull away, leaving the guards stranded at the platform.

Now we could finally relax. But I had a few questions for her. I didn't even know her name!

"Uh…hey, I'm Luke." I said, trying to make my greeting sound happy.

"Well Luke, if you'd like to know, I'm Luka. Megurine Luka"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I have now successfully completed two chapters. Sorry I can't write really long stories but from now on I'll tyr to get over 1000 wordschapter.**

**Also I think this could easily turn into a continous story. After the main ending (which will not be revealed until the time comes) I could turn to the readers for ideas on their next adventure. Don't to forget to include the others!(Miku, R&L and Gumi)**

**Reviews are welcome, flames will be extinguished. Have fun reading!**

**Prince Ed.  
><strong>


	3. A Double Interview

**Hey, I'm back with another thrilling episode, of course. Expect some serious fluff in this one.  
><strong>

**Seriously, I need your opinion: is this chapter boring?  
><strong>

**Enjoy! (Again, I don't own Vocaloid or 'Happy Synthesiser')  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3:** **A ****Double**** Interview**

_(Luke POV)_**  
><strong>

Luka and Luke sat in the train quietly for a minute. Luke sat still, contemplating his first question while Luka, the curious girl that she was, had found something interesting to do with her hair rather than embarrass herself in asking anything. Eventually, Luke found enough courage to ask Luka something.

"So ah… what's your name again?"

"Megurine Luka, Megurine means 'flow of sound' while Luka means 'scent'. Does your name mean anything?" was her reply.

"I don't want to put a damper on the interview, if I can call it that, but no, mine doesn't mean anything. I think. It's an English name so we don't pay much attention to the meaning. Um, by the way, when the guy told me that I wasn't Japanese, it seemed as if he was implying that you were. No offence, but you don't look like anyone around here." '_Or __anyone__ in __the __world __for __that __matter__' _I thought.

* * *

><p><em>(Luka POV)<em>

Wow, he noticed. Not that anyone fails to; it's just that no one wants to bring the subject up. Well, this boy isn't just anyone, so I guess he would have brought it up sooner or later.

"Actually Luke, I'm glad you brought that up. Most people try to skip that part about me. You see, my parents are British born, but got married in Japan. When I was born, my parents decided it would be too hard to move back to the UK, so I was born here. However, we still visit my family once a year, so mum and dad have taught me English. You also may have noticed my slightly plain accent."

"No, not really," he said with an uninterested look on his face. I realised that I was losing him with what I thought was a fabulous reply to a subject I was proud of. Drastically trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going, I dumped my description of my accent and decided to focus on his.

"Okay, forget about that. But on the topic of heritage, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Australia," he said proudly, obviously taking interest again.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to go there! What's it like? And how do you speak Japanese so well?" I asked rapidly, in excitement. Probably a little too loudly as well. But I couldn't help it, I loved every country in the world.

"Australia is…very multi-cultural. Sunny. Upbeat. Too happy. Too sporty. Uncomfortable at times. But still very beautiful. As for my Japanese, I studied Japanese at primary and high school. I was a quick learner, if I do say so myself. Oh, I almost forgot, what were you doing at the airport?" It looked like he knew this would be a touchy subject. But I hadn't yet been touchy about anything. In fact, I'd been quite open, hadn't I?

"Ahhh…" I paused. "…I was doing a few research experiments for school about how people live. Today I was researching what it would be like to be someone on the run. It's also a bit of a hobby so that's why you found me arguing at the convenience store. I can't get enough of the adrenaline rush when I do something I know I shouldn't. By the way, thank you for saving me from the cops and I think you are the most fluent tourist I've encountered in my life."

* * *

><p><em>(Luke POV)<em>

I was stunned. She complimented my Japanese. And she got into trouble. For fun! But now I'll have to find something about her to compliment now. Oh, I've got the perfect thing…

"Um… thanks Luka. Also I think your hair...well… it's lovely. I've never seen anything like it, literally!"

She stared at me for a second and I thought that I had upset her. But then she smiled and immediately broke out into laughter.

"Really, thanks! No one ever compliments my hair; they all think it's weird. Well, everyone except my friends, of course," she said, still giggling.

I was about to ask her where she got the dye but she interrupted me and kind of convinced me that she could read my thoughts.

"And before you ask me how I got this colour dye, I have to tell you that despite what you may think," she said with a kind of I-know-something smile, "this is a natural colour. Don't ask me how I got it because I don't even know."

"What!**" **I shouted and as a kind of signal that we were being too loud, the train's automatic doors opened. With disapproving stares directed at us by the people in our carriage, we both knew that it was best to get off there and then.

We jumped off the train and exited the station. What I saw was quite breathtaking.

A large, oriental style two story building stood across the road, with cherry blossoms around the entire grounds. The rest of the area was surrounded by giant skyscrapers with neon lights and billboards everywhere. The scene looked especially pretty at sunset, as I now realised it was.

"This is my school, or the senior high part of it at least," said Luka, who was obviously watching me. "I forgot to mention that I'm only 16 didn't I?"

I nodded. 16! I'm only sixteen and I could never have been brave enough to disrupt an airport!

"What a coincidence, I'm 16 as well!" I said confidently.

"Well then you should have no trouble fitting in with my friends. They should be at the music sector of the school, as always," announced Luka. I wasn't sure about the friend thing, but I did want to see the school up close. So I followed her across the road and we jumped over the gate.

Luka led me to a smaller block off the main building, although just as beautiful. Even though it wasn't school hours, or even a school day, the school looked as if it was, with students sitting around the courtyards on the way to the smaller block. _'__This__ must __be__ the __music __block__'_ I worked out in my head.

In front of the block, was a bench with a group of students (in what looked like their school uniform?) _'__But__ why __would __they __wear __that? __Unless __it__'__s __their __normal__ clothes.__'_

I decided that it wasn't a uniform. Although Luka was wearing the exact same thing, all the outfits had slight variations. Luka had a pink tie which matched her hair and the twins sitting either side of the middle girl had black and white tops, while everyone else had grey.

"Everyone, this is Luke. I met him at the airport today when he saved me from getting caught by the police."

"Another of your social experiments Luka?" the girl in the middle asked sarcastically. Luka ignored her.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Hatsune Miku. You may have heard of her in Australia," she said pointing to the girl in the middle with the giant teal coloured pigtails.

"Hi! Just call me Miku. I bet I'm huge down where you live, right?" Miku asked. I had heard of her, she was a pop idol that was very popular in Japan. Her personality matched the description I'd read: bright, carefree and bubbly. But I knew that she wasn't big in Australia. Miku saw my nervous glance when she asked the question and froze.

"What, I'm not popular there! Get my agent, I need to make a business deal!" she screamed.

"She can be a bit of a control freak at times," Luka whispered so that Miku didn't hear. "Anyway, the two beside Miku are Kagamine Rin," she pointed to the girl on the left of Miku, "and Len," she pointed to the boy on the right. The two wore matching outfits and had short, blonde hair.

"Hi!" they said together. _'__Wow, __they __must__ know __each __other __really __well.__' _I thought, a little creeped out.

"Uh, hi there!" I said politely.

"Did you know they're into each other?" asked the girl behind the bench with the blond side ponytail. She did not look up from her phone while she said this and had a bored expression plastered on her face.

"Neru, shut up!" hissed the girl next to her, half munching on a bread stick.

"Luke this is Akita Neru and Kasane Teto," Luka said, trying to interrupt the argument.

"Pleased to meet you Luke!" Teto said while jumping up and down, her cherry red coils on either side of her head bobbing along with her.

"Yeah hey…" Neru mumbled. I could tell she wasn't interested. Maybe she was like this all the time?

"Um…where's Gumi?" Luka asked.

"HERE!" shouted a voice from behind. I turned around and nearly laughed. Gumi was wearing a yellow and orange skirt and top with motorbike goggles on her head. But what made me laugh was the hair. It was green. I thought Luka had the strangest hair colour but now…

"This is Gumi, my best friend. Don't judge her by her hair colour; she's really nice when you get to know her," Luka whispered, so as not to let Gumi know about the hair remark.

"How ya doin'?" asked Gumi enthusiastically.

"Good, thanks Gumi. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, I was just reminding everyone about the big party tonight! You should come Luke; there will be food, music and heaps of people to get to know! It's going to be huge!" she answered, even more enthusiastic than before. I never really liked going to parties, but when I saw Luka's face I knew she wanted me to go. Well, I guess I should try it…

"Come on, it'll be fun, right?" she said pleadingly. I figured she wanted to go too.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go." I said.

"Awesome!" Miku shouted unexpectedly and ran off. "I have to get ready everyone, see you there!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Come on Luke, we should get ready too." Luka whispered.

"Oh, okay. See you soon guys!" I said to the rest of Luka's friends.

"Bye! Be back in two hours, okay?" shouted Gumi as we left the school. I was still feeling nervous but a little party couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review, I'm desperate.<strong>

_**TAKO LUKA!**_

**Is a naturally occurring phenomenon when an animal by the name of **_Megurine Luka_** or as it is more commonly known, the Pink Haired Singer, ingests the toxic chemical PoPiPo Vegatble Juice (Ppo). **_M. Luka_** will disintegrate, leaving only its head and hair. It's hair then forms tentacles and its face forms that of an infant **_Vocaloid_**, the genus **_M. Luka_** belongs to. Infant **_Vocaloid_**, also known as 'chibis', usually have empty, white eyes and always open mouths. The now callled **_Tako Luka_** proceeds to dance and spread its cuteness around the world. It no longer resembles the former professional adult it once was.**

_Written by Prof. Edward Riveria, PhD._**  
><strong>


	4. The A Grade, Yet Socially Awkward, Party

**HIIIII **

**Well, unfortunately I'm going to have to raise the rating up to T, following this chapter. But that doesn't mean the whole story will have violence and stuff, I just did it to be safe.**

**Again, I do not Vocaloid but I do own LUKE!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!(58 hits so far!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The A-grade (yet socially awkward) party<strong>

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I yelled over the banging coming from outside the hotel room. I was just finishing off my hair (I was paranoid about it.) I could almost see the butterflies in my stomach as I stared at the mirror. Suddenly I felt a wave nausea overcome me. I bit back the urge to vomit and rushed for the door.

It was Luka. And she was stunning.

She wore a tight black dress that stopped at the thighs and was slitted at both ends. She noticed my stunned expression and spun around, showing off her amazing outfit. At the back were spaghetti straps that ran down from her neck to just above her waist. Below the end of the straps was a lovely gold ribbon which went all around her waist and had long tails that flicked around every time she moved. To match the dress she wore black strappy heels.

And don't get me started on the hair. Oh well, I'll start anyway. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few pink strands here and there. It looked elegant yet still casual enough for tonight. The now complete look was professional and sexy (not to mention a little bit revealing.) I almost fainted in amazement.

With my urge to vomit gone, I whispered, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Luke, I think you look very handsome as well." Of course I didn't think that she meant it. I thought I looked shit in my grey vest and stand out red tie.

"Umm… should we go now?" I asked, trying to speed things along.

"Yes, let's. Gumi will freak out if we're late!" Luka laughed, almost as if being late was okay even after her comment about Gumi.

We walked through the hotel, out the front door and stopped in front of a limo waiting at the steps (I had to say, the hotel itself was very posh. But that's how I like it.)

"Wow, someone's rich," I laughed.

"I know, I wonder who it's for?" said Luka with sarcasm, which confused me at first. Bu then she winked at me.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"Get in," Luka replied coolly.

Rather than getting in, I jumped in and crashed head first into the Kagamine twins who again wore matching clothes. Business outfits with their yellow ties and their trademark speaker-boots that Luka had told me about earlier. The only difference was that Rin wore a skirt and Len wore shorts.

"Evening!" they chirped merrily. Like I said, creepy.

I just smiled and sat down facing away from the chauffeur almost hitting my head on the roof in the process. _'Mental note: Next time you do this, ask for a stretch Hummer, not a low lying Chrysler. But don't stop your love of Chryslers.'_ Luka sat opposite me, content with herself for having everything on schedule.

Are there any more of your friends riding with us tonight?" I asked Luka, afraid she'd say yes. I could just manage to put up with these two but a limo ride with Miku… that was like taking a ride with the devil! It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I didn't want to experience her 'fame' side.

"Oh no, it's a one way ticket to the party now," said Luka, trying to act cool. It didn't work.

"Miku already has a limo and Gumi decided to stay behind," she continued.

"Yeah, and Neru's not going 'cause her ex-boyfriend's going to be there," Len piped up.

"Oh yes, Neru got so depressed after she and Nero split up, that's why she's so anti-social. But Teto helped her though the depression and now the two are inseperable," Rin added in a matter-of-factly tone. "Wherever Neru goes, Teto goes."

"Like us!" Len finished and the two then hugged.

However, Luka was not impressed by their knowledge.

"You two are worse than Neru, gossiping like that. You know that was supposed to be private!" she stated disapprovingly.

"Oh, sorry Luka," the twins said in unison.

The limo drove on and Luke tuned out to the three's bickering. All he could focus on was the spectacular show outside. He had originally thought that that the scenery looked best at sunset but now… oh, it was too good to be true!

People still crowding the streets; billboards even brighter than before, lighting up the sky; and skyscrapers completely sealing you in. It was a prison of lights. A prison Luke would have happily stayed in for the rest of his life.

His slightly weird fantasies were broken by the car stopping and the twins shouting, "WE"RE HERE!"

The door opened and the music in the distance suddenly burst into the car.

"Ohmygosh, it's the Kagamine twins!" an exited fangirl screamed. The twins got out first and were immediately ambushed by millions of screaming girls, but not as many as there were ambushing a mystery person with two teal-coloured pigtails.

"Three guesses who that is," Luka said to me, again reading my expression after I had seen the other mob. "Let's go!" she shouted and dragged me out of my comfy seat in secluded peace and into an ocean of fangirls and cameras. I could hear the girls asking Len about his relationship with Rin and I imagined they were asking the same sorts of quesrions over at Miku interrogation HQ.

Wow, Gumi really did work hard!" said Luka, looking surprised.

Unfortunately, as soon as the girls heard Luka's voice, half of the Kagamine crowd abandoned them and swarmed over us.

"Luka you look absolutely gorgeous. Is that your own choice or did your manager make you wear that to make you look sexy? That perverted old freak!" said one.

"Luka, is it true that you're dating one of the collaborators on your new album?" yelled another over the noise.

"Of course not! She's brought this guy so she must be dating him!" a third behind me argued. Two hands grabbed me by my shoulders and swung me around so that I was facing the girl. She snatched my tie and pulled me in for a kiss.

I couldn't believe it. My first kiss, stolen…

WHACK was the sound that was made as leg made contact with face Luka had just kicked the girl and she had fallen flat of her back.

"Girls!" she screamed over the noise. "No, I chose it; no, I'm not; and no, I met this boy today at the Airport. His name is Luke. And for your pleasure…" she turned to the girl lying down…

She kissed me.

I could tell that she wanted to make me feel better, as both of our eyes were open. But a kiss was a kiss…

The girl stayed silent for a second then got up and ran away screaming, "RING THE TABLOIDS NOW!"

We walked off and the rest of the mob chanted, "We love you Luka!"

"Me too!" she replied, then whispered to me, "Just not as much!"

As we walked to the hall where I presumed the party was being held, I realised that the past events seemed out of place.

"Wait, Luka. Why were those girls crowding around us? I can understand Miku but…"

"Though Miku maybe an international superstar, closer to home, you have to have a good voice to stay alive in the popularity contest that is our school," she said hastily.

"But you said people thought you were weird?"

"That's what they don't want me to know. They just want to be my friend so they can brag about it. It's a human eat human world Luke, glad you join the rest of us after 16 years. And sorry for the metaphor but I'm realistic and I don't believe it should be used. It's silly and has no purpose." It hit me that this was her touchy subject. She hated fame.

"We're here now so I suggest we stop talking and enjoy ourselves. Hey Gumi!" I guess she was right.

Gumi had exchanged her top for a mid-riff and was directing guests inside.

"Hi guys, come on in!" she said, enthusiastic as ever.

"Thanks Gumi. Oh, hi Mr Shion, Mr Kamui, Ms Sakine!" Luka replied. I swivelled around and saw the three teachers behind me all dressed up.

"Hi Luka!" they said, sounding a bit tired of Luka's greetings. As they passed, Luka whispered, "Those three are regarded as the coolest teachers."

We stepped in behind the adults and followed Gumi to the dancefloor. It was big and noisy. But most people seemed to be more interested in picking someone up. I suddenly felt socially awkward. I'd never been to a party like this.

"Hi everyone!" a voice from behind cooed. It was Miku. In a teal mid-riff, a denim jacket and a mini skirt. 100% racy. 100% Miku.

"Hey Miku," Luka said tiredly. "Look I don't know if I can say 'hi' to anyone anymore so could we go and dance already. We did come for the party, right?"

"Great idea, let's bust some moves," said Miku, ready to go. Everyone stepped onto the dance floor and prepared for a big night.

And a big night it was. I had never felt so relaxed, excited and full of energy all at the same time before. But as the night progressed, so did the party. In a bad way.

After some unaware underage drinking and stitch-inducing dancing, I felt ready to go home. Gumi had left an hour ago but Miku was still going strong. I eventually left at 3am. Not that I knew what time it was anymore. Or where I was. Or who I was, for that matter. This party had shifted the way I viewed myself. Was I a party-loving somebody or a level-headed nobody?

'_A level headed somebody,' _said a voice in my head as I started to walk out of the hall.

'_How do you know?'_

'_Because that's how you seem in real life,' _was the reply.

'_Who are you?'_

'_Your only friend,' _at that point I could feel a bottle being stuck in my mouth and beer trickling down my throat. I could feel my legs starting to wobble and the world started to spin. But the taste of beer had me wanting more. I grabbed another bottle, took one swig at it and passed out as the sweet taste of alcohol took filled my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooohhhhhhh, bet you didn't see that coming!<strong>

**I didn't until a few days ago when I came up with it!  
><strong>

**_CREATIVITY OVERLOAD!_**

**OMG, I just had the best idea for... a new series after this! A continuation of LukeXLuka but with supernatural themes (future and magical powers!) feat. Miku, Teto and Neru other major charaters. **

**Got this off another Vocaloid supernatural story where vocaloids are vampires, werewolves etc. Can't remember the name but the school was called St. Avalon's and it had Dell in the search (cross promotion=YAY!)**

**That's it for now!**

**Prince Ed**


	5. D Day: Depression Day

**Hiyaaa!**

**sorry i haven't been on for a while, i've been busy.**

**Welll...now im going to lose my entire network of viewers when i say...**

**This chapter has a few sentences containing yaoi suggestive themes. If you don't like it, please skip to the next sentence. You may notify me about it if you find it really unacceptable, and ill make changes to remove it. I'm only doing this once, however so if you're offended, no need to worry cause there's no more where that came from. **

**Sorry yaoi fans.**

**Disclaimer shit: I don't own Vocaloid. But thanks to the power of eBay, i can!... just not yet. Soon, hopefully. If Yamaha wants to.  
><strong>

**Pleaseeeee review and tell all your friends cause i was this close to dying yesterday.**

**Ed:No you weren't**

**Me:Shut up!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: D Day (Depression Day)<strong>

'_Shit. Absolute shit is what you are.'_

'_No, I'm fine, see!'_

'_Yeah, I see a loser! Now…'_

"WAKE UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!" came a shout that woke me up from the depths of that nightmare. Unfortunately, the shout came from the bathroom, which freaked me out even more.

Luka stepped out, wrapped up in one of the hotel bath robes. _'What is she doing here?'_

"Sorry I scared you, but you were getting annoying. Can you remember anything about last night?" she asked.

"Uhh… the girls, the kiss, Gumi, Miku and that's it," I replied, nervous about what I might have done without knowing.

"Well, you also ended up drinking 4 bottles of beer, started swearing at random people and kissed Len for about 10 minutes. I had to stop you before it got too serious," Luka said in an unimpressed tone.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed and shot out of bed, luckily with my pants still on. I showered and got dressed in under 5 minutes, while Luka just stood there and waited the whole time, not moving.

"How could I get so out of control?" I panicked and suddenly bits and pieces of last night came back, including the kiss with Len. That was about to go way too far, thank god Luka was there.

"Umm, thanks for bringing me back. I'll make it up to you soon, I hope, I think, I will. …I need to be alone, sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll be at the crossroads just 5 minutes away. If you need to see me, I'll be there," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks Luka, you're the best!" I said, hugging her then running out of the room and out the front of the hotel. I had to collect my thoughts.

I couldn't believe myself. I used to be the level-headed loser, now I'm a party-loving loser. That drank underage and kissed a guy. _'Yeah, that'll put you last on the social leader board. But you were last anyway,_ _so it doesn't matter.' _How could I have let myself go like that? I guess I was having too much fun.

Maybe it was because I was having fun.

I don't remember the last time I spent a day with my friends. They usually want to hang out at some popular location, but I tell them I'm busy with work. '_Like I have work!' _But usually it's because I don't want to face anyone that' popular. I'm afraid they'll tease me or talk about me behind my back. I used to be liked by heaps of people. Now they think I'm weird.

It's because of my mind, it changed at some point and I believed that I had to look good to get in good. I became obsessed with my body image. So I used to train and diet and I shaved my head to change my hair. It didn't pay off. Although I gained some muscle, everyone had made their minds up about me. An anti-social loser. Now being with friends, albeit Luka's friends, made me happy. But envious at the same time. Why couldn't I have friends like hers?

It was getting hot outside so I walked back in to go to my room, guessing Luka must have gone by now. It was then I realised I should change my attitude today. I should be like Luka and 'experiment'. I rushed upstairs and grabbed the phone.

Luka told me to see her at the crossroads. She had also given me her friends' phone numbers earlier. And I remember her saying something about the Kagamines having a giant speaker system…

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side. Shit. It was Len.

"Uh, hi Len," I said nervously.

"Oh, it's you. Um, you think that thing that happened last night, um… could we maybe do it again?" came a flustered, squeaky voice.

"No, sorry Len. I was drunk, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, okay then. What do you want?" said the voice which immediately changed from flustered to bored.

"Can I borrow your speakers?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

><p><em>(Luka's POV)<em>

I feel horrible about Luke. Maybe he'll pick himself up in a while. Or maybe he'll commit suicide, I'm not sure.

There was a lot of noise coming from outside the shopping centre, so I decided to see what all the commotion was about.

Outside, in the middle of the street, there was a stage with giant speakers around the edge, kind of like the ones the twins have. In the middle was a person but I couldn't see who it was as the crowd was becoming quite large. I moved closer to the stage, around the centre front, and saw the most amazing thing.

Luke, surrounded by speakers and holding up a card that said, "I'M DEPRESSED"

Suddenly, the music to 'Rolling Girl' started playing, the beautifully smooth piano intro spilling out of the speakers. But then the rest of the song burst out and people started screaming in shock. _'NO, he'll make himself deaf!' _But the song kept playing, gradually picking up a wind that started circling Luke.

"Next viral video on YouTube!" shouted a man next to me over the noise. The noise. It was overwhelming for everyone. Everyone except Luke. Actually, it looked like he was enjoying it.

When the song came to its abrupt halt, people cheered and whistled and shouted with excitement. I saw him with a content look on his face, and he stayed still for a few seconds. But then he shook his head, declining another song. Just as he was about to get off the stage, he stopped. I realised he was looking at me. And I was looking at him. We locked eyes for a few seconds but he ran off into the building I had just entered. I pushed my way out of the crowd to try and follow him but as soon as I stumbled inside, I realised I had lost sight of him long ago.

I went up and down escalators and into every store I thought he may take refuge in, and some that he would never even think twice about going attempting to go in. Finally, I decided to go to the food court, as it was the only place I hadn't looked. I knew he'd be there; he wouldn't have led me on a wild goose chase, would he?

Sure enough, he was there, milkshake in hand and head on the table.

"What's happened to me Luka?" he cried and lifted his head. His face was so pale and tear-stained it almost made me cry.

"I used to be confident, attractive, fun and smart. Now I'm just smart. How did it happen? TELL ME!" he screamed and I'm pretty sure the small amount of people left in the food court had backed away.

"It's not your fault, it's everyone else's," I replied calmly. I had to keep him under control, how did he turn into a nervous wreck?

I saw him reach for my iPod and obliged, I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. He looked for a song that he liked and dropped it on the table before he could put the headphones on. My head was in overload, trying to think of way to cheer him up.

"If music is the one thing that makes me happy, why isn't it working? It's always worked before," he said, questioning his faith in music. My head was about to explode when I realised the answer.

"It's because no one is actually making it. It's pre-recorded and dead. You need living sound. And tonight, I have the answer," I said to him.

"What? Living sound? Oh just take me there already, my life can't get any worse than it already is," he replied without care. But he will care when I show him the one song no one can die unhappy to. Unless you're Luke. God I hope this works because If he kills himself, I'm the one to blame.

And then I'd kill myself for knowing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I'm in death kind of mood lately, aren't I?<strong>

**anyway... hope you liked it and _don't forget to review!_**

**Note: I'm aussie and this is telling me my spelling is wrong cause it thinks its american. Get a life computer!  
><strong>


	6. Electronic Bliss in Motion

**Sooorrryyyyy! For not being here with you!**

**I've been busy lately (like with getting a job and all but after 2 weeks the boss says maybe DISHWASHING is too hard for me and we should talk to find a better suiting position. Seriously its just me doing the dishes and for 2 hours it's non-stop! No wonder it's too hard.) and I've had no time to write. Wow. It's been nearly a month since I updated this.**

** Finally, its arrived! The chapter where this story gets its name from! That's because of the song included in this chapter. I advise listening to it while reading, it completes the experience of awesome fanfic and music review all in one! Yes, what Luke thinks is what I think of the song.**

**Please R+R!  
><strong>

**I do not own! (smashes chair in frustration)**

**Ed: Extremist?  
><strong>

**Me:Get the hell out of here! (chases away with chair)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Electronic Bliss in Motion<strong>

_(Luke POV)_

As Luka persuaded me to join her plan of awesome, I tried to figure out what this plan actually was. She had told me to meet her at a little alleyway off the main road, but she never told me the name.

So there I was, looking for this alley that was supposed to be my saving grace from depression. It was almost 7pm, the time I was supposed to meet her at but now it was looking like I would never find her.

I sat down for a second at the corner of the millionth alleyway I had walked past tonight. I closed my eyes and decided to take a quick break. I knew in my head that I would never find this place but my heart kept telling me to go on.

"If you're having trouble choosing, I suggest that you go with the one that says 'keep going'," came a voice from behind me.

"Luka! What were you doing?" I yelped and turned around to find her standing over me._ 'And how did you know what I was thinking. Again!'_

"I was just having some fun. I saw you coming and decided to hide in the shadows and surprise you!" she said in a bubbly mood.

"I think you already did. So, are you going to show me your amazing plan?"

"Yep, but you have to follow me and do what I say," and with that she grabbed my wrist and we tore through down the dark alley, only lit by a few lanterns. We stopped at a nicely decorated house.

"This is it?" I asked unimpressed.

"No, but what happens inside is," she sneered back, just to annoy me.

"Fine, then what is it?"

"This is the best bar in Tokyo. People know all about it but hardly anyone knows where it is. That's why it's the best. If it's too crowded, it's not good anymore," she stated proudly.

"And I'm supposed to recover from a night gone wrong at a party…at another party?"

"There's never a party. Traditional Japanese setting but it still has an urban feel to it. Even though it's technically an 18+ venue, the owners don't care. Just as long as you don't ask for a drink." she said as she pulled me in through the open paper doors.

The bar was beautiful, just as Luka had described it. Tatami mats, lanterns, cushions to kneel on, and even the limited menu stuck to the traditional Japanese food, not the western stuff that was becoming popular around the world. Yet still, the mats and walls were covered with designs of music and graffiti filled alleyways; the lantern lights were fake and were dimmed with a red hue, making the place feel warm; and in one corner, there was a western style lounge with plasma screens on the wall and a fish tank, which was something a lot of restaurants/bars in Australia did. The last place I spotted was a staircase with fairy lights winding up it, obviously leading to another section of this spectacular bar.

"Come on, let's sit down-oh! There's Gumi!" Luka whispered, so as to not disturb the others in the room.

"Hi Luka, Luke. Ready for our-?"

"What was that Gumi, is tonight karaoke night? Great! Hey Luke, maybe you could give us a little taste of your skills?" Luka cut in. She seemed desperate to avoid whatever Gumi was going to say.

"Uhh, Luka, what are you talking abo-oh… yeah. Go on Luke!" said Gumi encouragingly. It seemed the two were in on something, most likely the plan that was supposed to cheer me up.

There was a stage on the other side of the room I had taken little notice of, but as I walked over to it, I realised that it had been set up with microphones and speakers, ready for someone to sing and be embarrassed for the rest of the night. And now it's my turn.

"This is an acoustic version of a song called 'Moonlight'. I find it very relaxing," I told everyone that was listening.

I stepped up to the mike and waiting keyboard and went for it. 

**(Note: I cant find lyrics to this. You'll just have to look it up on YouTube**.** Its the one with Luka in a wedding dress****a and a sax solo.)**

I was surprised people were actually interested. I enjoyed the calm sound filling my mind and I even had a crack at the saxophone solo with my own sax, which somehow conveniently arrived here. I suspect Luka had something to do with that.

When the song had ended, everyone stood and came to congratulate me. I felt pleased that I could make these people happy, even if it did not fully make me happy. We walked off the stage and I went over to where I had seen Luka and Gumi. I sat down and was put my arm around Luka. And then I fell over.

There was no Luka. Or Gumi. I tried to peer over the crowd around me to see if I could spot them, but they were nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone? Is this their plan? Or have they deserted me? I hope not, oh god what if they did?

"Attention everybody!" came a familiar voice.

"Would you please resume your seats and get ready to witness the transformation of a depressed boy into a superstar, star, star…" came another, higher pitched one.

Thank. God.

Whilst I was being mobbed, Luka and Gumi must have sneaked off and changed into almost identical. It actually looked quite cute, with polka dot tops that matched their hair, white short jackets and long black gloves and leggings. And they wore headphones. I had a thing for headphones, although I never wore them. But these two made them work. They were fuzzy and the ears were the opposite colour of the wearer; Luka had green, Gumi had pink.

"Okay everyone this song is for the one who just embarrassed himself up here, Luke," announced Luka. "It's a little song you may have heard called…"

"Happy Synthesiser!" the two shouted together.

The sound of a synthesiser leaping brought me to attention and I watched in amazement as Luka started to sing the intro:

"_Happy Synthesiser I'll play a melody,_

_That will almost reach inside your chest."_

Then came the real joy: the overwhelming synthesiser melody. It was beautiful, not too slow to be bored waiting for it to end, but not too fast so that you couldn't sing to it. Luka walked back up to the microphone and started again:

"_Scattered faint one-sided love,_

_It's a funny story, now that I think about it._

_Everything seemed to shine brightly,_

_Those days are smiling clearly."_

Then Gumi sang her part; a little raspy, but it seemed to make it work even better, I just wanted to skip to it.

"_Do I have to remember only holding back?_

"_Would you become an adult?" you don't have to do that._

_I didn't know anything, but I couldn't say I didn't know,_

"_It suits you very well" I'm sorry I lied._

And then I almost fainted as the chorus came. The two girls singing together; it voices almost matching perfectly. At times it was hard to tell them apart.

_"Happy Synthesiser I'll play a melody_,

_That wil almost reach inside your chest._

_Boring 'obligation' or all the things you hate,_

_I'll erase them with this sound."_

_"There's one small thing,_

_That this useless me can do._

_Plain lyrics that can make your heart beat,_

_I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds."  
><em>

As the song went on, I just sat in my chair, watching intently for the next perfect note. And slowly, just slowly, my heart started to lift. I felt my mind whizzing and bouncing everywhere, and I couldn't stop it. Then I realised something that nearly made me faint.

I found myself smiling.

The girls saw it too. Finding even more energy from knowing their plan worked, they took the song to a different key, and the rest was history. By the time they were finished, I couldn't stop smiling. I immediately ran over to the stage and crash tackled Luka into the biggest hug I had ever given anyone.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"No problem. And that's not the end of my plan," she whispered back.

"Huh?"

"Okay, look at the time! I think we should all get some sleep, it could be a big day tomorrow," Gumi quickly interrupted. She winked at Luka and Luka winked back.

'_What the hell could they be doing now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: I know most of the Happy Synthesiser romanji lyrics off by heart. That's commitment.)<br>**

**Oh, I wonder... like I don't know, I'm the author! You'll just have to stay tuned for the next enthralling episode of, 'Luka and Luke: When Aliens Attack'**

**Just Kidding! Remeber to Review and also check out my poll on my profile page: Which vocaloid is your favourite?  
><strong>

**Prince Ed.  
><strong>


	7. Adventure Time!

**It's baaaack!  
><strong>

**And it's not full of time wasting fluff like the last chapter (in my opinion)**

**So get ready cause there's probs gonna be one more chapter about adventurin', one about leavin', and one about comin' backin'. Sorry, I couldn't resist finishing that off.**

**I don't own Vocaloid!TT_TT**

**Remeber to review and..**

**EVERY SINGLE VOCALOID: STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Adventure Time!<strong>

I would have loved to sleep in all day. Thinking about last night and how happy it made me, just made me happy all over again. I would toss and turn and bounce around the bed, have a pillow fight with myself, and pretend to have an adventure under the sheets.

I would have loved to stay in bed all day, but as I was thinking about all the things I was going to do…

Luka happened.

"WAKE THE F*** UP YOU SON OF A B****! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THIS BED RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO CRASH TACKLE YOU SO HARD YOU'LL FEEL PAIN IN PLACES YOU NEVER KNEW YOU HAD!" came a screaming voice amplified by a megaphone. The offending noise streamed into my ear and as soon as my brain processed the information, I retaliated. I was not getting out of bed just to continue with her plan.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY F***ING ROOM YOU F***ING EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND! YOU'RE SO LOW, CALLING YOU A B**** IS A COMPLIMENT!" I screamed back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Luka, so high my ears nearly exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wailed back. We didn't mean anything we said, but it was hilarious and quite enjoyable just to scream out for ages. Once the echoing of the screams subsided… we burst into laughter.

"PHASE 2 COMPLETE! HAHAHA!" said Luka, still using the megaphone.

"What?"

"Well," she said, finally putting down the megaphone, "phase 1 was the song, phase 2 was to get all your frustration out, and phase 3 is adventure time!"

"I'm still not following, exactly," I murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you to happiness!" said Luka in a way that I think was supposed to make me laugh. I didn't work.

"Anyway," she continued, "Rule 1 is to always be listening to some form of sound. Preferably music. Always. It keeps you happy. When have you seen me without my iPod? "

I thought about this. Actually, every time I saw Luka, she had her iPod in her ear. At the airport, at the party, and at the bar. Maybe she did have a point…hey, wait a minute… _'Back in Australia, I always listened to my MP3. Why not now?' _

"Never actually, I've always seen you wear it."

"So…put yours on. "

I put my headphones on and turned on my MP3.

"CAN YOU STILL HEAR ME?" shouted Luka, just in case I couldn't.

"Um…yeah?" I said sarcastically. One of my better abilities was being able to hear well even with headphones on.

"Well then get ready because today's gonna be a big one!" she said excitedly and rushed off to wait for me.

_(Luka POV)_

It took a while for Luke to get ready, presumably because he desperately wanted to stay in bed. Wait, how did I know that? Never mind, the thing was that Luke was going to have the best day of his life today.

When he finally joined me, it had been twenty minutes!

"Oh well, some things take longer than others…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Luke asked. Lucky he didn't hear.

"Never mind. Come on, we'll be late for the first adventure!"

We hopped on a bus and rode out of Tokyo and to a valley with a river at the bottom. On the way neither of us spoke, we just stared out the window, listening to music. The colours of the landscape changed from grey to green in an instant, and trees started to shade the road from the sun. Eventually a slight mist rolled in.

The bus stopped at a small tourist information desk and I tugged Luke's shirt to tell him that we had arrived.

When we stepped off, he looked around and sighed.

"This is it?"

"You said that last night," I replied.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry."

We made our way over to a bridge where there were people waiting.

"Luka-san!" shouted the all too familiar voice of Gumi.

"Gumi is also a qualified bungy-jump instructor," I whispered as we walked towards the bridge.

_(Luke POV)_

Did she just say 'bungy-jump'? I didn't want to know how Gumi got the qualification. With her determination, anything was possible for her. But what I did want to know was why Luka was making me bungy jump!

"You're joking, right. I've never done this before!"

"No, sorry. You're just going to have to deal with it head on. Literally." she said jokingly. How ironic it was that she answered the question, 'you're joking' with a joke. I wasn't in the mood for irony or jokes. However I was in the mood for pushing her off the bridge.

Gumi got us all saddled up and ready to jump. I was still way to freaked out to even hear her instructions. That made me freak out even more.

"Don't worry, just jump when they tell you to. Now listen closely. When you jump, I want you to play a piece of music you think fits the atmosphere. Got it?" Luka asked.

"Yeah…but-"

"Ah, I see you're ready," interrupted Gumi. "Let's begin with…Luke!"

"Wait, WHAT!" I shouted as I was forcefully lead to the drop-off area and had the bungy cord attached.

"Remember, the music!" whispered Luka before she stepped back. I could tell she was going to enjoy this.

Despite my nerves already severed long ago, I set my MP3 to 'Meltdown' and held it tight as I listened to the first verse.

"THREE!" shouted Gumi.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

At this point I held my breath and shut my eyes.

"JUMP!"

And so I jumped. Just as the chorus started playing. And at that moment I had never felt so brave and yet so horrified at what I had done than I had ever felt before. I nervously opened my eyes after a few seconds and saw nothing. Just a grey, misty space around me. The wind was blasting into my face and the spray of water became heavier as I got closer to the valley below. One minute my face was drenched and the next the wind had dried it. The noise drilling into my ear was like the whistling sound a bomb makes when it's dropping and about to go off. I freaked out. I couldn't see where Luka, or Gumi, or the ground was. The confusion mad eme panick.

"Help, please! Anyone!" I screamed. My world was spinning, and it wasn't from the jump. I just wanted to die at that moment, for the bungy cord to break, to keep falling, and to plunge into the river while listening to 'Meltdown'. That would be the most spectacular death I could have imagined.

I fell for what seemed like the whole song. In fact it was only the length of the first half of the chorus.

As if to give me a taste of the death, the falling bomb exploded as I broke through the bottom of the mist and came face to face with the offending sound: the thundering rapids of the river below. I slowed down for a second, only to go back up through the hole I had made only moments before. But just as my heart had plummeted with the fall, it rose all the way to the sky on the way back up. When I looked back on the experience I just had, I realised that my heart had filled with adrenaline, but it had somehow managed to infuse the adrenaline with something else. I thought about it for a second and decided to officially declare myself mentally insane. I mean, how can _music _mix with adrenaline? It must have been something else that gave me chills of excitement down my spine.

I was rescued from the 'cord of fear' and Luka had her turn. She screamed with excitement as she disappeared into the mist. Compared to her, I looked like a baby.

After the jump, Luka pounced on me and dragged me back onto the waiting bus.

"That's weird, I thought it had left?" I asked, puzzled.

"It did, but it came back to take us to our next destination."

"NEXT DESTINATION!" I screamed. Like bungy jumping wasn't enough to freak me out, Miss Supportive told me that she had booked a few more wonderful 'spirit lifting' adventures.

Again, how ironic. As soon as she had mentioned 'spirit lifting', I began to feel my spirit sink.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another chapter out of the way. I'm so excited, I can't wait to start! (seriously, I'm mentally trying to hold myself back from starting early)<strong>

**Luka: Don't forget to review, pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!**

**I don't know what you guys think of it, I'd really like to, cause all I see is the amount of hits I get. And we KNOW they aren't best way to tell me what you think is by reviewing! I'll accept PMs as well, if you prefer (although I don't know why you would)  
><strong>

**See ya at the next chapter!**

**Ed  
><strong>


	8. Luka Luka Adrenaline Fever

**Merry Christmas and Happy 2012!**

**My first story of the new year! This is my longest chapter yet! So if it's boring you, just scroll through to the interesting bits. This is also all from Luka's POV. No luke whatsoever.**

**I don't own vocaloid. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking about it TT_TT**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>Luka Luka Adrenaline Fever!

As the bus rolled along, I thought of all the crazy things I would make Luke do. Rafting, motorbikes, skydiving… all so adventurous and just the sort of thing he needed. I didn't care if he wet his pants during the bungee jump, I only cared that he was alive. I needed him alive for the next challenge.

The bus turned off a few kilometres down the road from the bridge, and I took pleasure in seeing the horror on Luke's face as he realized that we were going to ride the raging river. _'Hey cool, alliteration! Wait, did I just think alliteration was 'cool'? I must be going mad. Not that it matters, I was already mad when I met him. Hold on, did I imply that I started going mad because of LUKE!'_

My heart and head argued all the way down the valley, and by the time we got off the bus, the two had declared war. Which of course will, "Resume straight after the rafting", my stomach had said, the most logical of my organs. I gave it a lot of knowledge, if you consider food as being information.

"So, what are we doing again?" said Luke, a little nervous.

"I thought you figured it out!"

"I did. I was just hoping you would assure me that it's not what I think it is."

"Luke," I said to him in a reassuring tone, "It's not what you think it is. It's picking flowers by the stream."

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought we were going to…WAHHHHHH" came a strangled cry as Luke was pushed into the raft. I hopped in next to him and sighed.

While we were talking, he didn't notice the life jacket being strapped on and the boats appear. Part of me wanted to have been the one to push him, for being so stupid and ignorant. But part of me wanted to hug him, for being so adorable when scared and stupid. Looks like the war wasn't waiting. Well stomach, we tried. And failed.

The boat set off down the winding river and it looked as if Luke was keeping up. He had even remembered to put music on! I could just hear the slight wail of Miku as she sang 'Rolling Girl'.

A fitting song, yet again. I, on the other hand, had PoPiPo playing. God only knows why.

The twists and turns were the highlight, water from one side spraying into your face as you desperately tried to turn or get smashed onto the rock wall on both sides. Luke didn't enjoy the ups and downs so much. But overall, he reacted the same way as the night at the bar.

With a slowly creeping smile.

'_He's so cute! Too bad he's a_ _scaredy cat_.' I wasn't afraid…wait…now I was.

I didn't even have time to register that I called him cute, or for my insides to shred each other to pieces, or to eat lunch. _'Mmmm… lunch…'_

Time was not existent, as a giant waterfall came into view. No time to escape.

"Isn't this supposed to be safe?" I asked to the instructor, fearing that Luke would kill me if we didn't die from the fall. I didn't see the colour of the instructor's hair until they faced me and said,

"I know what I'm doing. Would your friend really try to get you killed?"

Gumi.

"Hello? Giant waterfall in front of our faces! Would somebody do SOMETHING!" screamed Luke. I answered his question immediately.

With a final push from me, the raft sped off the water and into the air. Not dying had never felt any better, now that I could see the answer to our escape. However, Luke still seemed to think we were going to fall and perish on the rocks below. If only he'd open his eyes.

A small parachute opened up and Gumi began steering the now flying raft to the shore. Luke opened his eyes and gasped.

It was a wonderful sight. Sunset on the river as five life rafts drifted slowly in the air down to the riverbank. We just sat there for a minute, two friends and a friend-posing-as-an-instructor, gazing at the now almost dead-still river. The sunset gave the water a gold tinge. It was pure magic.

The raft landed softly on the dirt and the parachute above fell over us. No one said anything for a second, but then laughter suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" said Luke, still trying to control his laughter. I sat there; with the cloth still over my head, wondering how on earth the boy who was screaming with fear all the way managed to be the first to laugh after it had finished. Or had I mistaken his screams for fear when they were from joy?

I got up, making the cloth slide off me, and pulled Luke out. I was eager to see what his reaction would be to our next adventure.

"Hold on, I'm still on a high from-WOAHHH! Motorbike heaven!" squealed an excited Luke as we walked over to the road. There stood two shiny, custom made motor bikes. "Custom made alright," the owner had assured me when I asked if he had stolen them. But I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble, "Custom made for someone else," when he thought I was out of earshot.

But still, Luke was like a kid who had just received a puppy. Again, cute. I'm not even going to detail what my head did when it heard that. Let's just say…it lost to my heart and went out with a bang.

"One for me, one for you. Take care, they're really expensive." I told him.

"Sure, whatever!" he said quickly, which obviously meant that he hadn't heard.

I got on my bike and set off. It was peaceful, the wind and cherry blossoms drifting into my face, lights flickering on as night approached, and sounds of the city increasing as we got closer.

"Now we have to be back at the hotel in two hours, okay?" I shouted through my helmet.

"Don't worry, I'll follow you," he replied.

We sped through the city, my hair flying in front of my face most of the time. This had a positive effect as my hair always smelt of coffee, to invigorate me. As a busy girl, I need to be on my game all the time. The only time I don't have the scent on is when I sleep. However, my lovely, caffeine-scented hair was having a negative effect on my vision. It's times like these that I wish I had Rin's hair.

Speeding through traffic with your hair flying into your face isn't the best thing to do, just ask the person I almost ran into. Hold on a sec, why was she on a busy road? Only one person could be distracted enough to cross a two-lane freeway and not notice it. And why was that person on the back of my bike?

"Miku, get the hell off my bike!" I screamed.

"Relax Luka, I was on my phone and saw you heading for me. You should be more careful, you were on the pathway!"

I tried to ignore the urge to shove her off the bike at that last comment.

"Anyway," she continued, "I thought I could hitch a ride with you, 'cause my limo was seriously late. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you… wait, is that a police siren?" I asked, praying it wasn't.

"Oh, yeah…they've been trailing us for a while. I thought I heard them shout 'put the girl down'. I don't like to be referred to as a 'girl'. I think they think you kidnapped me."

Suddenly, a small tuna popped into in my head and told me the most brilliant idea. It was crazy, but I liked a challenge.

"Hey Miku…I think we should give the police what they really want."

Miku, who obviously knew me, immediately understood and went along. It was time for the disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

"Oh Luka, I always knew you were a trouble maker! However this is ludicrous! In a good way, though," came a shout a few metres away. Luke was a few lanes off and following the whole chase. He was also filming it on his phone.

I went back to concentrating on the road ahead. There was an exit coming up which would lead to the slightly smaller roads, perfect for a proper chase. Or I could exit into a car park coming up on my right. A perfect little scene formed in my head. This was something I had to see in real life.

I swerved right, carefully avoiding the other cars. I didn't want this chase to actually get me in jail. The city at night was a completely different place, one I preferred to the day-time.

The mood became darker as we entered the car park, possibly due to the lighting of the place. Concrete walls gave the building a more gangster types feel. But the police car siren was drilling into my ear, as the enclosed space creating an echo that could be heard on every floor, which killed the mood for me. I should probably mention that I have particular tastes and that anything can easily be ruined for me. It just takes one thing.

I was brought back to the real world by an annoying, stupid voice behind me.

"Luka…." whined Miku, "can we sing a song?" This was the most childish thing I had ever heard her say. But I went along with it anyway.

"Sure…what did you have in mind, oh and no Disappearance please. I can't sing that fast," I said turning my head to her. She looked a little sad, no doubt she had wanted to boast about her singing prowess, but her frown quickly vanished.

"World's End Dancehall. No excuses." She said firmly. She really was acting like a spoiled girl. Oh wait…she was.

"You sure? It's a little macabre…wait, that's perfect! It'll totally fit the mood!"

"Good for you…just watch out for that wall!" yelled Luke, a little further back.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I squeezed the brake into oblivion and swerved out of the way of the incoming concrete wall. We skidded to a halt only inches away.

Miku was dumbfounded.

"I think we should start singing," she said quietly. Then she turned back to her normal self and got annoyed.

"Good job with your perfect driving, that's twice you nearly hit something today!"

"It would've only been one if someone hadn't been so distracted with her phone!"

"Who are you going on about now with this phone? Did you nearly hit someone else as well? Honestly, the people driving these days, they're going to all crash into each other one day."

"HURRY UP, THE POLICE ARE HERE!" screamed Luke. That was the first time he's ever ordered me to do something. It felt weird. All this time I've been telling him to do these crazy things, and every time he's done it for me. I guess I'll have to repay him now.

I started up the engine and Miku started off the song. It was kind of fun if you didn't include the cops on our tail the whole time. The winding ramps and the odd car popping out of nowhere just to scare the life out of you. Even Luke couldn't help himself from joining in to sing near the end.

Unfortunately by the end there were no more floors to climb, and we emerged from the dark into the windy roof of the building. Thirty floors up. The only way was down. Down the side of the building, and that didn't look too good from where I was. And Miku had it worse. We were backed up onto the edge and she was sitting at the back. If one person was going to fall overboard, it was her.

Luke braked in front of me and lightly bumped my front wheel. This caused my bike to be pushed closer to the edge which in turn caused a paralyzed with fear scream.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" she screamed, directing her anger at Luke.

Before he could answer a police car pulled up behind him and two officers WITH GUNS hopped out.

"Alright, young lady with the pink hair put down the girl behind you and come quietly with us. If you do, no one will get hurt." Said one of the officers.

"I'm sorry officer, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Don't try to deny it, you kidnapped one of the biggest celebrities of today, of course there's a problem!" said the other, raising his voice.

"Oh but you don't understand…I didn't kidnap her, she hopped on against my will.

"Yeah right, like a high profile superstar would come up to a random person's bike and ride with them! I'm warning you…"

"She's not some random person she's my friend, so leave her alone!" Miku yelled, again like a little kid.

"Please, Miss Hatsune I'm sure this woman is forcing you to play along but if you keep quiet I can sort this out!" The first officer pleaded.

"Well, if you won't believe me, I'll just finish the song." I said with a wicked smile. Both Miku and Luke looked at me questioningly.

"Luka, what do you mean finish the son-AHHHHHHH" yelled Luke as I grabbed his handle bars with my left hand and set my bike into reverse with my right. The two bikes rolled off the edge of the building, taking the lives of two innocent teens and one slightly crazy, not-so-innocent one.

I'm kidding, we didn't die. As soon as we fell off, I tugged at a string just behind the handle bars of both bikes. And in a similar fashion to that of earlier today, parachutes erupted from out of nowhere and we safely floated down to the ground. I saw the police officers bend over the edge to see what happened, and I politely gave them the the finger when they looked at me, shocked.

I must admit, I had had the whole thing planned out beforehand. I had secretly installed two parachutes into the bikes and I had called Miku up to meet me at that point, without telling her my intentions. Luke would've followed, we would have stopped at the top floor and I would have pushed Luke down anyway. What I hadn't planned on was for Miku to be in the middle of the road and for the police to chase us. That just made the whole experience that much better.

As we hit the ground, we landed in an alleyway behind the building right in front of Meiko Sakine, one of the 'cool' teachers. There was a bar over on the main road and I could tell she'd had a few drinks.

She just stood there confused, obviously not comprehending that we had just come down from above.

"Honestly Luka, you should be more careful of where you're driving, you're on the pathway!" she finally said.

"Miss… that's exactly what I said too!" growled Miku, who was death staring me.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't imagine a Miku death stare.<strong>

**Oh... the next chapter's really sad, so bring tissues.**

**And no need to fear, Vocaloid Life is still being thought of. It's really hard to keep up with my stories now. Sumino to the Rescue was made ages ago now and I still only have one chapter!**

**See U soon (haha. See U=Vocaloid humour)**

**Ed**


	9. Fast Tracked Love

**So, there was supposed to be two final chapters released at the same time, but now thers's three, so this will be released and hopefully the other two will follow at the same time.  
><strong>

**This took forever, and frankly, i think it's the worst chapter I've written so far. What I did was write all these events that occured way too close within one another and said, **

**"This is shit, lets's work with it." So now there's a plot to all these fast-tracked events.  
><strong>

**Please review, It would really mean alot. I hardly get any...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fast-tracked Love<br>**

Sunny days were all we knew of.

Nothing could dishearten us, we only knew of warm, breezy days spent with each other; if we weren't together, we were with our music.

I took him out for adventures and colourful nights around the city.

And I told her all about my life down south.

We were content.

_(Luke POV)_

After Luka had shown me everything there was to see in Tokyo, I had time to get to know her more. We both liked fish, jazz and found the world infinitely intriguing.

However, I found out she was quite spoilt; her parent were quite rich and she hadn't set her sights on any type of work yet. All she knew was that she was either performing or researching people in the future.

I told her my father had to retire last year, so I had to take up a job, as well as study for school, and go to weekly gigs. She said that that would be more work than she would ever do in her life.

"So, is that why I found you running from the cops at the airport? Scientific experiments?" I asked one beautiful sunset. We were at the beach, sitting on a wall, staring out to the vast, gold expanse of water.

"Yeah…I got a bit carried away with that one. Well I must say that if we hadn't met again, I'd be very upset. What a coincidence!"

I frowned slightly, knowing that it was anything but a coincidence. Luka, ever the person to notice my mood, chirped in right on time.

"Is something wrong?" came her worried tone.

"Oh, nothing…I just feel that that day was a bit…off…like something was very immoral that day. I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

Luka stared at me, her mouth slightly open.

"You can't know, can you?" she said out loud, presumably to herself. She got up, held my hands in hers, and cried. My heart felt sympathy for her, whatever it was she was sad about. But my head was going crazy, warning me that this was too sudden, that she could be faking it. Even if she wasn't, something wasn't right about this.

"I'm sorry Luke, I used you."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled. I probably shouldn't have yelled, but my head had won the fight. She was acting weird, and this weirdness combined with the confusion I received with those words made me annoyed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm just confused. It was a bit sudden…" I mumbled. "But what on earth do you mean?"

"We-well…when I met you properly, I decided that you would be a good person to study. I was intrigued by your personality, so when you had your breakdown, I devised a plan to test your bravery and personality. I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I thought you wouldn't agree…"

I sat there looking into her sparkling blue eyes; crying really did make her seem more beautiful. Hold it, beautiful? Did I just think that? No, it's just been the shock I got from her confession.

"Hey, we need to talk properly…back at the hotel," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Let's run," she said.

And so we ran.

We were a kilometre away from the hotel when we reached a train station. The warning signs for a train crossing had come up.

"Let's pass it," she whispered to me as we approached and sped forward, pulling me along with her.

We got to the track and Luka looked towards the train to see how far away it was. She screamed and dived forward. I turned to the train and saw why.

It was 30 metres away.

As a defensive person, if I'm threatened, I step back. So I did.

The train went past and I heard screams from the other side of the tracks. I felt horrible. For 10 whole seconds, Luka thought I was dead.

As the last carriage of the train thudded along, I saw a helpless, pink haired girl on her knees, crying. I ran over to her and gave her another hug. She looked up and buried her head in my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"I'm so stupid and sorry and I didn't mean to…"

"Shhh, don't worry, just promise me you'll never do that again," I whispered. She just nodded and sighed deeply. She was tired and upset, I could tell.

I could also tell that this was no coincidence. Is she trying to get me to like her? If she is she's doing a horrible job of it; she's nearly killed herself. It all seemed so wrong, too many events had happened in the last 30 minutes.

We reached the hotel and I let her down. She walked the rest of the way to my room and we both flopped to the ground once there; me on the bed, and Luka face-planting onto the floor. We didn't bother to get up.

_The next morning…_

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes and surveying the misty surroundings. Seriously, the room was full of steam, and I could hear the shower running in the bathroom clearly, as Luka had left the door open.

I got up and put the kettle on and got changed out of my pyjamas. The shower stopped and Luka stepped out, wrapped in a towel, her hair dipping wet.

"Ahh! Oh, Luke, sorry….oh my god…" She had caught me in nothing but my underwear. Yet another weird encounter…

I hurriedly put on the rest of my clothes. The kettle came to boil, so I took it off the stove and poured myself some tea.

"Want any?" I asked Luka.

"Yeah…" she answered. I could feel the tension between us.

I made an extra cup for her, handed it over, and sat down with her at the little round table next to the giant window giving off the spectacular view of Tokyo. I sighed and sipped my tea.

Looking out at the beautiful city, I saw the edge of a letter out of the corner of my eye. The letter was neatly placed on the table, waiting to be read.

"It was there when I woke up, it's for you…" Luka explained. I picked it up and tore the top open.

To add insult to injury, the letter contained bad news.

_Dear Luke,_

_Something terrible has happened. My cousin was killed in a car crash yesterday. A funeral has been scheduled for next week but we need you to come back today._

_I'm sorry to cut your holiday short but it's urgent._

_Love, mum._

I re-read the letter, tear growing in my eyes. Luka snatched the letter off me.

"Luke, it's okay. You know what, I'll book tickets right now and come with you, I've always wanted to see Australia-"

"No."

Luka stared at me, puzzled.

"Luka, what's happening?"

"I…I don't know, what do you mean?"

"Everything has been so amazing in the past few days, but too many things have happened in these last twelve hours. The confession, the train, you walking in o me half naked, and now this…"

"But it can get better, Australia will be-"

"No, I realise that you really want to come, but I think the problem is you."

"What?"

"No offense, but I think we're spending too much time together. We have so much time to experience happy things that we've run out of things to laugh and smile about. We need some time alone, to be by ourselves and not rely on each other. Can you see where I'm coming from?"

Her face was genuinely lost. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. I don't think she remembered who she was anymore. For one moment, she was lost for words.

"Oh, okay…I'll drive you there, to the airport, shall I? I mean, my mum can drive us there." she spoke softly.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

She took my hands in hers and we smiled together. Our last happy moment.

"Now," I said to break the silence, "I gotta' go get changed properly," as I got up made my way to the shower and shut the door.

A while later, I was in the car with Luka and her mum. An awkward silence followed us all the way to the airport. I cried a little as the I realised that I may never get to come back again.

Luka and I hopped out and made our way to the terminal.

"Well, goodbye…" I whispered.

"I hope you find happiness back there. On your own," Luka whispered back.

I turned and left for the plane but Luka grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the music. Always have it around."

"Got it." I turned to leave again but she grabbed my arm for a second time.

"Yes?"

But instead of reminding me of something, she grabbed both my shoulders, lifted herself up slightly, and kissed me on the lips. I was stunned for a second and found myself pulling away a bit, but soon I was filled with happiness and found myself giving in. Her hair still smelled of coffee.

We broke off and she smiled, then spun me around and pushed me onwards.

I looked back and saw her standing alone. I smiled and waved, and she waved back, returning my smile.

I felt like I was in love.

Oh wait, I was.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, final two chapters will come soon. I haven't started them yet though. I'm having trouble continuing this story.<strong>

**Prince Ed**


End file.
